


Delia's Choice

by chocolatelocksred



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatelocksred/pseuds/chocolatelocksred
Summary: Delia gets a push to come to a realization.





	Delia's Choice

           It was a rare, sunny fall morning in London: cats and children frolicked in the rays, birds chirped appreciatively, and busy citizens bustled slightly more cheerfully around the docks. The only dark cloud among them, was Delia Busby. She weaved speedily between the dock workers bumping them unceremoniously with her strong shoulders, and took strides much too large for her small frame. Her lips that normally formed a relaxed smile were now pursed firmly and almost completely white, and her forget-me-not blue eyes had a dangerous glint. If someone were to see her at that moment and draw a caricature, they would surely include thick clouds of smoke coming out of her ears. She had just come off an incredibly frustrating night shift at The London. It started just before she clocked in with Lizzie Cummings brushing up against her in the hallway and reminding Delia that if she was going to come in to work looking “like that", her offer of giving Delia a makeover still stood. Delia brushed off the snooty brunette resolving to not let the comment affect her so far, pretty decent day. She found her patience tested again when an intoxicated man was brought in to Male Surgical and promptly vomited all over Delia’s freshly pressed uniform. She talked herself into serenity through internal monologue as she changed into a fresh uniform and rinsed the soiled one in the sink. Things really took a turn for the worse when she was scolded for being late for rounds by the burly consultant - Mr.Green. The unfairness of the talking to in front of all her peers stung quite a bit. Still, Delia decided that a spot of late dinner would cure the shit stain of an evening she's had. Just as she was about to head to the cafeteria, Matron informed her that Nurse Godfrey had called in sick, and Delia would have to cover her patients for the night. Nurse Busby was not known for being work shy, so she agreed, though this meant that she would have to push her meal by a couple of hours. One of Nurse Godfrey's patients, Mr.Wallace got handsy with the Welsh nurse almost immediately, and Delia scolded him as professionally as she could. When he’d pinched her bottom a 4th time however, she told him off loud enough for Matron to hear, and was dragged away by the furious crone and yelled at in the sluice room. By that point, Delia was in a horrible mood, and stayed in the sluice room washing bedpans and crying. She wanted the shift to end, she wanted her bed, and a cwtch with Patsy.

 

           After a drawn out handover where she had to explain every little detail twice over to a particularly green and eager nurse, Delia Busby was finally on her way to Nonnatus, home. She checked her fob watch. The nuns and midwives on shift would be having breakfast just as she turned in. Her stomach churned at the thought of a hearty English meal, and she groaned in frustration, not knowing if Patsy had been called out to a birth at night, or if she'd be there when Delia came back. The trip home took ages, and she cursed her notion that she would be fine to leave her bicycle with Fred. “Why couldn't he have changed her flat tire in time for her to leave last night? Wretched man.” Delia thought, and scolded herself immediately for taking her frustration out on the good natured handyman.

 

           The door to Nonnatus felt heavier than usual, and Delia oofed as she stumbled inside just as Trixie rushed past her with a chipped greeting that Delia barely replied to. The smell of fried sausage and eggs assaulted her nostrils and made her bottom lip curl upwards in disgust. If Delia Busby reacted badly to a hearty meal, then she must really have had a rough night. Quiet morning murmurs came from the kitchen, but Delia stomped straight upstairs on heavy legs, desperate for her bed. She stopped by Patsy and Trixie's room and knocked quietly. No sound came, and Delia turned the handle, gently peeking in. Patsy lay on her stomach on top of the covers, still in uniform, her beehive coming undone at the fringe, and snored quietly. The sight made Delia's heart skip a beat, and she already felt a bit better. She slipped through the door, wedged a book under it, and gingerly walked over to the sleeping form of her beautiful girlfriend. “Budge up, Pats” Delia grumped as she settled in behind her lover and pulled her by the waist into a tight embrace. Delia layed kisses onto the nape of Patsy’s neck, nuzzling in and inhaling the scent of roses, bleach, and tobacco. It calmed her nerves and soothed her aching body. Patsy mumbled something incoherent and squeezed Delia’s hand on her belly. Within what must have been just a few minutes, Delia dropped off into a warm, dreamless sleep.

______________________________________

           Patsy stirred, her eyes fluttering open and then closed again. She felt wonderfully warm nestled against a soft body, breathing in the scent that was unmistakably Delia's. She wiggled her bum against her lover, cuddling up, a relaxed smile on her face. Then the panic set in. She flew out of bed as if she'd been burned, rousing a very grumpy Delia from a much needed slumber. “Paats!” She grumbled. “There's a book under the door, come back, I had the crummiest night, I need you!” Delia whined stretching her small but taut body out on the single bed. “What if Trixie comes back?” Patsy whispered. “Fuck Trixie, we can say that the book got wedged in by accident and we fell asleep talking about our shifts.” Delia was adorable when she was grumpy. Patsy wanted to scoop her up, fold her into a ball, and put her into her pocket to keep safe. So, Patsy did almost just that. She pushed her diminutive lover onto her side, grabbed a wool throw, and got into bed behind her, settling the throw over them and sliding her hand over the brunette's waist holding her close. Delia’s breathing evened out and Patsy gently asked “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

           The scorned brunette didn't need much prompting. The whirlwind of emotion overtook her as she recounted the events of her night shift, from the slight unfairness to the burning desire to go to Matron and slap the awful woman upside the head with her nurse’s hat. Delia cried, and Patsy soothed, rubbing small circles on her lover's belly and kissing her hair, cheek, neck and anything she could get her lips on without disturbing Delia's venting. Finally, the younger woman turned into her girlfriend's embrace, and sobbed uncontrollably into the collar of her uniform.

 

           Unknown to the two women, Trixie did come back from the rather short and breezy birth of Mrs.Gallagher’s 5th bouncing baby girl. Upon hearing Delia in the middle of what seemed like a healthy vent, decided to leave the two friends to their devices. They were ever so close, Patsy and Delia, they would sort it out, just like she would sort herself out a mug of Horlicks and a lie down by the fire. ______________________________________   

           As Delia's sobs subsided, Patsy loosened her grip to give her girlfriend a bit of breathing space. “Cup of tea, love?” She offered gently. Delia looked up at the ginger haired nurse gratefully and squeaked “That would be wonderful.” Patsy untangled herself from the embrace and headed downstairs, closing the door with a soft click. “Aftereffects of our glamorous profession?” Trixie asked knowingly as Patsy slipped past her to the kitchen. “Yes, Delia had the most awful night shift. It doesn't help that the poor thing is probably starving” Patsy said, her brow creasing as she searched the fridge for some bread and cheese. “I’m making tea and sandwiches, would you like to partake?” She inquired. “With pleasure” Trixie replied. “I don't mean to sound crass, but would it be ok if I headed to my bed? I’m gasping to stretch my legs.” She continued. “I think Delia would do well with some company, and I’ll be right up” Patsy affirmed.

_____________________________________   

 

         Patsy pushed the door open with her hip to find Trixie gesticulating animatedly as she recounted a particularly hilarious episode when a father had accidentally opened the door when he meant to knock and nearly fainted at the bloodbath that Trixie and his wife were currently in the middle of. Delia was perched on the edge of Patsy’s bed, tears of mirth in her eyes as she squirmed excitedly, hanging on Trixie's every word. Patsy set the tray on her and Trixie's mercifully empty night stand and pulled up a chair to sit between the two women. She longed to pull Delia into a crushing embrace, elated that her love was once again smiling, but had to keep up appearances as usual. “Pats” Delia raised gleaming blue eyes to her girlfriend, reaching for a sandwich and biting down hungrily. “What would you say if I were to train as a midwife?” At that, Patsy got up, and wrapped her arms extra tight around Delia.


End file.
